Enhancements (Episode)
|Kōyō}} is the sixth episode of Haikyū!! To The Top, based on the manga Haikyū!! by Haruichi Furudate. The episode premiered on February 14, 2020. The opening theme of this episode is PHOENIX by BURNOUT SYNDROMES and the ending theme is Kessen Spirit by CHiCO with HoneyWorks. Overview Now reunited, the Karasuno players begin working on strengthening themselves and their skills in preparation for Nationals and Kageyama begins assisting Hinata in trying to improve his jump. As Kageyama continues to struggle with being labeled as a Goody Two-Shoes, Karasuno faces off against Date Tech in a practice match. Plot Hinata looks back at Kageyama when he says that he will be able to jump higher than before. Before Hinata can question what Kageyama is talking about, Nishinoya approaches and greets the two. Moments later in the gym, the two are welcomed back by Sugawara who questions the two on whether or not they started fighting once they reunited. Tanaka confirms they were though Nishinoya exclaims that this is nothing new for the two. Tanaka and Nishinoya begin questioning Kageyama about the All-Japan Youth camp and the players that were present. Sugawara teases Hinata, asking if he had tried to sneak into the youth camp but Tsukishima says that Hinata wouldn't attempt for fear of a harsh punishment. The tall middle blocker gets questioned by Sugawara if he got taller and Daichi points out it was not possible to get much taller in a week. Hinata approaches Daichi and apologizes again for the trouble he's caused. Kageyama remarks how Hinata wouldn't have been able to do much without him even if he had not crashed the camp, angering Hinata at his statement. Before practice begins, Hinata hurries over to assist Yachi as she divides the top of the net with green tape. She explains that for the past week, Ukai has had the team work on their serves by aiming for certain areas and to see what results will happen. Serving practice begins. As he prepares to serve, Asahi tells himself to aim for the seventy percent line. He serves and the ball lands as planned. Tanaka serves next but the ball is easily received by Nishinoya. Kinoshita does a jump float that Nishinoya tries to receive overhanded but fails. Takeda is surprised that Nishinoya was not able to get the serve but Ukai explains that the libero is not very skilled in doing an overhand receive. When Takeda asks why Nishinoya simply does not do a normal receive, he is told that the key behind a jump float is in its unpredictability. Because it can change at any moment, the best way to pick up these serves is by being positioned further forward and catching it with an overhand receive. With Karasuno going to Nationals, Ukai states that there is a high probability of facing teams that have players specializing in jump float serves and it would best for them to learn how to counter them. As Narita compliments Kinoshita on his serve, Tadashi goes to do his own serve. To his frustration, it lands out. Hinata picks up a ball to serve and spots Kageyama on the opposite side getting ready to serve. Ukai notices Kageyama's quiet behavior. As Kageyama serves, he realizes he did not hit the ball as hard as he wanted and it may go out. Hinata quickly positions himself to receive the ball after doing the split step. Though he was in the correct place, Hinata gets knocked over from the serve and fails to notice that everyone is looking at him with surprised looks. Kiyoko mentions how Hinata is able to pull off amazing moves from time to time but his receive just now seemed like it was intentional. After the practice has ended, Hinata approaches Kageyama and asks what he meant when he said he would be able to jump higher. Kageyama requests Hinata hit a few sets until Daichi orders the two not to overwork themselves since they both just returned from their camps and need to rest. Hinata promises that they will only be a few minutes and Daichi leaves. Kageyama begins to explain to Hinata that his current jump is like 'boing boing' and it's his job to act as the decoy by running all over the court. Though Hinata is somewhat annoyed by Kageyama's description of his role on the court, Kageyama says that an awesome jump is like 'bam'; his sound impressions not impressing Hinata. When Kageyama questions Hinata on where he places his wight when he jumps, Hinata is confused at this and says that he does not think of this when he jumps. Kageyama becomes annoyed at Hinata seeming to not put any thought in his jumps but continues his explanation by telling Hinata that a high and stable jump will give him more freedom in the air. As they approach the club room, Asahi questions Daichi if he truly believed Hinata and Kageyama would only practice 'just a few minutes more' and Daichi tries to dismiss it. Upon entering the club room, Sugawara questions where the duo is and learns that they are still in the gym. He is impressed that the two are still practicing, thinking they would want to take a break after returning from their respective camps. Asahi then voices a concern that Kageyama seems to be upset about something, saying that the setter has had a scowl on his face ever since he's returned. In the gym, Kageyama sets to Hinata. The middle blocker is amazed at Kageyama's set, thinking the height and position are as perfect as usual. As he jumps to spike, Kageyama scolds him for his jump drifting, resulting in Hinata missing the ball. Kageyama tells Hinata that he needs to place all of his weight in the balls of his feet to achieve the new jump. As they try another set, Hinata tells himself to do as Kageyama explained. He properly shifts his weight to the balls of his feet and prepares to jump when Daichi suddenly yells at them through one of the windows to stop practicing and go home. The next day, the team is doing spike drills when Yachi notices that Hinata has moments where he become quiet since he's returned from the training camp. After Tsukishima spikes, Hinata comments how he believes that he was hitting at a higher point when he would practice with Koganegawa. The conversation is overheard by Kageyama as Tsukishima insists that he is jumping as he normally does. During a break, Ukai goes to Kageyama and asks how the training camp went and if something happened while he was there since he appears to be bothered by something. Kageyama says that nothing is bothering him but does ask Ukai what he believes 'Goody Two-Shoes' means. When Kageyama confirms he was called this by one of the other players, Ukai is not completely surprised since the camp would have a variety of players with different personalities. He then tells Kageyama of Ikkei Ukai's advice that the best kind of set there is is one that is easy for the spiker to hit and that he should not be bothered by the label placed on him. Soon the team is preparing for their practice match when Nishinoya notices that Asahi does not seemed bothered at the thought of who they are facing. Asahi assures the libero that he is not afraid by saying their opponent is the best they could play against and that he has some new things he'd like to try. At that moment, the Date Tech team arrives. As they give their thanks for Karasuno having them over, Yachi and several of the Karasuno players are shaken at how the Date Tech players seems as intimidating as ever. Aone right away attempts to lock onto Asahi but Futakuchi stops him before he can. Koganegawa happily greets Hinata and Tsukishima, earning a glare from Tadashi who seems to become annoyed and envious when the setter addresses Tsukishima by his nickname 'Tsukki'. Takeda thanks Coach Oiwake for the practice match and the coach in return congratulates Karasuno on making it to nationals and that his team seems to be extremely excited to be facing them. To the side, Hinata and Aone bow to one another and Kageyama stares at Koganegawa intensely while remembering what Hinata said about Tsukishima hitting at a higher point when playing with the Date Tech setter. Before the game begins, Ukai goes over how Date Tech's blocks are easily the best in the prefecture and may be worthy of being on a national level. He warns the team of how Date's blocks have gotten even better since the spring tournament but that the Karasuno players should become familiar with the iron wall so they will not panic if faced with similar blocks at nationals. The starting players take their place on the court and the game begins with Onagawa serving. Nishinoya receives and Hinata hurries toward the front. Koganegawa is impressed with Hinata's speed and wonders if the famous quick attack is about to be unleashed but is soon proven wrong when Kageyama sets to Asahi. As the ace spikes, Koganegawa, Aone and Futakuchi do a bunch read block and stop the spike. Takeda especially is surprised at a triple block being put up in time to stop Asahi since Hinata went in as a distraction. Comparing the situation to what Tsukishima had done to Shirabu during the match against Shiratorizawa, Ukai explains how blocks can apply a great amount of pressure to opposing spikers and even more onto the setter. He suspects that, for Kageyama, this practice match may be even more difficult than the match against Shiratorizawa. As Koganegawa celebrates the first point, Futakuchi quietly calls out Kageyama trying to 'taunt' them. Tsukishima realizes that Kageyama may have intended to spike through Date's tallest triple block from the start. Takeda goes over his notes on Date Tech's blocks, remembering that their prefered method is to use read blocking. Because they use read blocking, they jump to block after seeing where a set will go and they tend to use the bunch shift method. Ukai confirms Takeda's notes, explaining that the bunch block works by the players bunching together in the center so they can move wherever they need to when they see where the set will go with as many blockers as they need. The downside to this method is that they may not be able to get a block up in time when faced with a fast attack at either end of the court. This kind of blocking is opposite to the spread shift that Karasuno and most other teams use. Because of the spread out formation this type of block uses, it is not very effective against attacks in the center but can have at least one blocker anywhere an attack might come from. Takeda believes the spread shift block may be more effective since it would most likely be more successful in blocking any attacks. Ukai agrees to a point but admits that blockers who are experienced with bunch blocking can be terrifying. Daichi receives Onagawa's serve and Hinata goes to make an attack down the center as Ukai further explains that the strategy of the bunch block is to put up multiple walls anywhere they can and how the pressure of multiple blockers can be very intense. Hinata is able to land his spike but it had been grazed by Aone's fingers. Hinata and Kageyama appear on edge at seeing that two blockers were able to get up to block and even touch the ball. After Nishinoya rotates out for Tsukishima to go in, Hinata serves. Onagawa makes the receive and Koganegawa sets for Aone. Hinata and Tanaka both dive to make the receive with Tanaka digging the ball. Kageyama quickly positions himself be ready to set and feels the immense pressure behind him though this seems to excite him. He sets to Daichi on the right but he and the rest of Karasuno become startled when Aone and Obara are quick enough to block in time. To Daichi's confusion, Kageyama apologizes about his set. Kageyama admits to himself that the pressure he felt from the blockers affected his actions and he believed that setting to the right would have been the best move until he comes to the conclusion that Date Tech's blockers forced him to choose anywhere but the center to attack. Takeda praises how terrifying Date Tech's blocks are even to the untrained eye. Ukai adds that blockers and setters continue going at one another even before and after an attack is made; calling it a battle of who can apply the most pressure. Kageyama begins to feel the excitement of facing strong teams. During the next rally, Obara sends a receive to Koganegawa who then attempts a powerful setter dump that Nishinoya tries to save. Kageyama sends the set to Asahi but is shocked when he is blocked once more. When Tsukishima gets a one touch on Obara's spike, he is taunted by Futakuchi in saying that it appears Karasuno does have a blocker after all. Futakuchi is given the set and does a feint shot. Nishinoya does the Rolling Thunder to make the receive. Though he is complimented for the save, everyone, including Nishinoya, becomes stunned when Kageyama suddenly shouts out that he is in the way. Debut Characters Locations Appearances Characters Locations Episode Notes Character Revelations Trivia Difference between Anime and Manga *'Manga: '''When Asahi appears in the gym, he is wearing his headband throughout the practice and the practice match. '''Anime:' He is not wearing the headband. *'Manga: '''Kageyama notices that Tanaka is doing jump serves. '''Anime:' this is not shown. *'Anime only:' Ukai notices Kageyama's change in behavior before he serves. *'Manga only:' After Hinata is knocked over from trying to receive Kageyama's serve, the ball hits him on the forehead. *'Manga:' After spiking practice, the Karasuno team heads to the practice match. Anime: Ukai speaks to Kageyama about what happened at the youth camp. This is done as a flashback in the manga after Date Tech gains the first point in the practice match. *'Manga:' the practice match takes place at Date Tech High School. Anime: the match happens at Karasuno. *'Manga:' Aone attempts to lock onto Asahi as the game is about to begin. Anime: 'he tries after they arrive at the gym. *'Anime only: before Kageyama admits facing strong teams is fun, he has flashbacks of the youth camp. *'Manga:' Sakunami makes the receive before Koganegawa's setter dump. '''Anime: '''Obara makes the receive. Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 4